One Night Only
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NaruSasuNaru. The day before the Great War two boys who were once best friends meet in the forest to say goodbye.


Name – One Night Only

Genre – Dark Romance/ Angst

Warnings – Yaoi, , lime, hinted lemon, character deaths

Main Pairing(s) – NaruSasuNaru

_You want all my love and my devotion_

_You want my loving soul right on the line_

_I have no doubt that I could love you forever_

_The only trouble is… I really don't have the time_

_You've got one night only, one night only…_

Summary – The day before the Great War two boys who were once best friends meet in the forest to say goodbye.

000

Naruto didn't know why he had woken up in the middle of the night with the unquenchable thirst to wander into the forest. But for some reason he couldn't go to sleep after that, rolling around restlessly in his sleeping bag and annoying the hell out of Kakashi, Sai and Shikamaru, whom he was sharing a tent with, until the jounin kicked him out.

Naruto sighed as he stood, patting the dirt off himself. He stared almost longingly to the sea of trees and found himself walking towards them before he could stop himself. He walked, taking in the scent of fresh rain and wet soil, repressing shivers when a drop landed on his bare shoulders.

Tomorrow was judgment day. The final battle which would decide who takes it all. They would all be fighting. Everyone. All the people he loved would be in danger of leaving this world forever. Just thinking about it made his stomach tighten painfully. He couldn't bear to lose another precious person. He had enough of the deaths, of the pain.

But as long as those he held dear were in danger he would fight. He would fight alongside of them even if the only difference it would make was being there by their side when the end comes.

It took Naruto several minutes to realize he was standing still. It was a relatively open space surrounded by sky-scraping trees and a few bushes here and there. It took him several more minutes to find out he wasn't alone.

Leaning against a tree on the other end, his arms folded and legs crossed, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was staring warily at Naruto, but made no move to run away or engage in battle.

Naruto stared back, rather perplexed to find his long lost friend here of all places. He could've fought him, demand him to come back once again, but he knew better now. He knew Sasuke wouldn't listen. He had been fed too many lies, false hope and fake promises.

He cleared his throat, trying his best to come across as confident though truthfully his entire body was tingling with nervousness. 'Out for a midnight stroll?'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer.

Naruto tried again. 'Shouldn't you be asleep?'

'Shouldn't you?' Was the deadpanned reply.

Naruto fought down the urge to smile. Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why the little speck of attention affected him so. 'Ah, you know me. I've got enough chakra for twenty men.'

Sasuke didn't answer, but his eyes never left him. He stared unblinkingly at him. It unnerved Naruto. He cleared his throat again. 'Strange, isn't it? Meeting like this the day before the big battle.'

Again, he received no answer so he continued. 'I wish we were fighting on the same side. It would make tomorrow a lot easier for some people.'

'What do you want, Naruto?'

Naruto blinked, taken aback. He stared at Sasuke, wondering why the sight of him was suddenly so surreal. 'I want you back.'

Sasuke scowled. 'Not going to happen, dobe.'

Naruto froze – a feeling of hope rising in his chest at the use of the old nickname. 'You know this might be the last time we're ever going to see each other.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply. Clearing his throat, Naruto continued. 'Tomorrow we might be dead.'

That got a reaction. For the first time Sasuke's eyes left him, focusing on a tree to his left. His folded arms tightened, giving the impression that he was hugging himself.

Naruto felt himself saddening at the sight. 'You know, it doesn't have to end like this.'

Sasuke snorted. 'What do you propose? A reunion, a goodbye party?'

Strangely the familiar sarcasm calmed Naruto's feelings. 'No, nothing like that. I just-', Naruto paused, fearing rejection, 'I just want to know if I can still call you my friend.'

Sasuke stared at him warily. 'You can call me whatever you want.'

'Does that mean it's mutual?' Naruto asked, the heavy emotion building within him heating up his face. Hours seemed to pass but Sasuke did not answer. Naruto smiled shakily. 'I don't want us to be enemies, Sasuke. It doesn't feel right.'

Eyes darker than the night narrowed warily. 'Too bad.'

Something inside Naruto's chest clenched so painfully that his hand shot towards it reflexively as if attempting to calm or soothe it. Sasuke noticed and looked away, almost like he couldn't stand the sight of Naruto in pain. 'Why?' Naruto bit out through clenched teeth.

'Why what?'

'Why are you alright with this? Why are you accepting this ending?'

'Why shouldn't I?'

'So you're okay with it?' Naruto felt a familiar rage burn inside of him.

Sasuke titled his head causing his bangs to fall into his eyes – eyes that shone magnificently in the moonlight – and suddenly Naruto was very aware of just how attractive Sasuke was. Not just appearance-wise, but everything about him drew eyes whether male or female. He had an aura that, despite how impenetrable and cold it was, mysteriously heated people's cheeks and made them wonder who he was.

He could've been the plainest looking guy in existence, but because of that aura Sasuke would always be the centre of attention no matter where he went.

Naruto stared and stared, and couldn't help but wonder if it was that very aura that made him chase after Sasuke all the time. It was like the aura was talking to him, but it was trapped inside of all the shields and walls Sasuke had build around him so he couldn't understand what it was saying. But it kept calling him.

'Sasuke,' Naruto began, unbothered by the fact that he still hadn't received a plausible answer, 'if you die tomorrow I'll cry. For you.' Sasuke's eyes widened, but so slightly that Naruto wasn't even sure if he had seen it right. 'Will you cry if I die?'

'Don't ask such stupid questions, dobe.' Sasuke deadpanned, trying to hide the shiver that ran up his spine and cursing himself for using the insult that had become so intimate. But it was no use. Naruto knew. It was a yes.

Naruto smiled. 'Shut it, teme.'

And then it happened. The eyes that had so far betrayed nothing, not even in the light of the moon, began to glisten with an emotion that Naruto could not place. But it was an emotion so powerful that it lured him forward until he was almost pressing Sasuke to the trunk.

The emotion in those jet-black eyes disappeared, replaced by something else, something equally as powerful. It told him to back off before blood was spilt, but instead of listening Naruto did the opposite.

He lifted a hand confidently and softly caressed the side of Sasuke's face. Though Sasuke had made no move to stop him while he easily could have, the wards around him multiplied and strengthened to a point where it almost felt like a thousand physical blows, screaming at him to _go away_.

Naruto ignored it, challenged it and finally leaned down to take Sasuke's lips. Sasuke stiffened and Naruto tensed, waiting for the pain. But it never came. Sasuke was struggling with himself. He could tell. He could feel it. He took advantage of it.

When it became obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to respond to the kiss, Naruto tried to push him a little further by attempting to slid of the white shirt, but Sasuke caught him by the wrist before he could. The hold Sasuke had on him was painful, threatening to crush his bones. A clear warning that Naruto was standing on thin ice, that one wrong move could destroy everything.

But Naruto was willing to risk it. He broke the kiss, forcing himself to stare only at Sasuke's lips and leaned in for another.

'Don't.' Came a whisper, just before their lips met.

'But I want to.' Naruto whispered back. The grip on his wrist changed. Although still painfully strong, Sasuke had moved his fingers in a way that was almost loving. 'I want to, Sasuke. We've only got one night left. Just one. Give me this just one night.'

'Never.' Sasuke breathed out as he tilted his head upwards slightly. A move of both defiance and insecurity.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. 'I just want this one night, Sasuke.'

'Then take it.' _Because I'm too afraid to give it to you, _Sasuke's eyes said.

And that was all Naruto needed. The shirt slid over slender shoulders and soon enough lips were upon pale skin. Pale, _cold_ skin. So, so cold. There were nails digging into his wrist. There was a an icy breath tickling his neck. So, so cold.

_I'll warm you up, Sasuke. I'll be the sun in your darkness._

That night Naruto marked every inch of Sasuke's skin and allowed him to do the same to him. They only stopped once they no longer had the energy to even walk. By that time, Sasuke was glowing with warmth.

000

When Naruto and Sasuke stood before each other the next day, Naruto did not try to reach out again. But, as he laid next to the one he loved, ready for eternal rest, he couldn't help but regret it.

And then, he felt something against the palm of his hand. He turned to see Sasuke, using the last of his strength to place his hand in Naruto's. Weakly, Sasuke squeezed his hand before closing his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

A tear escaped from Naruto's eye. "Thank you." He whispered with his last breath.

Finally, Sasuke reached back.


End file.
